The present invention concerns a gear shift arrangement for a motor vehicle gear mechanism with at least one clutch arrangement, by means of which a gear of the clutch gear mechanism can be engaged and disengaged, with an actuator arrangement which is coupled with the clutch arrangement via a first force transmission device, and with a parking block arrangement which is coupled with the actuator arrangement via a second force transmission device, wherein the actuator arrangement can be moved into a parking block position in which the parking block arrangement is activated, wherein the actuator arrangement is configured to engage the gear on its travel to the parking block position and/or in the parking block position via the first force transmission device.
Furthermore the present invention concerns a method for activating a parking block arrangement by means of an actuator arrangement, in particular by means of a gear shift arrangement of the type described above.
In the field of motor vehicle gear mechanisms, it is known to use parking block arrangements to immobilise a motor vehicle. Such parking block arrangements are used in particular in automatic transmissions in which it is not always possible to engage a gear for immobilising the motor vehicle (such as for example automated gear mechanisms or double clutch gear mechanisms), or in which the gear mechanism is coupled with a drive motor via a hydrodynamic converter. In such automated gear mechanisms, a parking block arrangement is generally activated in that a gear selector lever is moved into position P. Previously it was conventional to couple the selector lever with a parking block arrangement mechanically. However, so-called “park-by-wire” systems are known in which the parking block arrangement is activated by means of an actuator arrangement.
Parking block arrangements of this type typically have a parking block cog which is firmly connected to a shaft associated with the output from the motor vehicle gear mechanism. Furthermore such parking block arrangements typically contain a parking block pawl which in the release position releases the parking block cog, and in a parking block position engages in a toothing of the parking block cog in order to immobilise the motor vehicle in this way. An example of such a parking block arrangement is disclosed in document DE 20 2008 001 760 U1.
Alternative parking block arrangements have draw key arrangements for moving a parking block pawl from a release position into a parking block position.
In the field of gear shift arrangements for motor vehicles, it is furthermore known to activate a clutch arrangement, such as for example a synchronous clutch, by means of an actuator arrangement. Such actuator arrangements can contain hydraulic actuators or electromechanical actuators. For the second case it is known for example to use so-called drum controllers which are driven by means of an electric motor. Drum controllers of this type contain a drum controller contour which engages in a carrier coupled to the clutch arrangement, in order for example to move a selector sleeve of a clutch between a neutral position and a gear position.
The earlier German application DE 10 2012 007 061, which constitutes a prior art according to §3 (2) German Patent Act, discloses a gear shift arrangement in which a drum controller is used to activate a clutch arrangement in the known manner, but furthermore it is also coupled with a parking block arrangement of the type described above via a constrained motion gear mechanism.
In this context it is an object of the invention to specify an improved gear shift arrangement and an improved method for activating a parking block arrangement, wherein the actuator arrangement can be constructed simply, and wherein activation of the parking block arrangement is possible with high security.
This object is achieved by the gear shift arrangement of the type cited initially in that a first force transmission device has a decoupling device which is configured to move or to let move the actuator arrangement into the parking block position even when the clutch arrangement is blocked.